fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser (SSB Crusade)
This article details Bowser as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Bowser is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, a veteran character who originated from Melee. He was confirmed on August 20th, 2015, during the first "Veteran Bomb" that focused on Melee characters. Similar to his Smash 3DS/U appearance, Bowser stands more upright compared to his previous appearances and is the standard heavyweight character: powerful and hard to defeat, but a little slow at acting. Major Changes From Smash 4 *Bowser is slightly heavier. *Bowser's walking and dashing speed is increased. *Bowser's "Tough Guy" attribute has a longer range of percentage. *Bowser's down tilt has a slash effect at the tip. *Bowser's down aerial takes longer to start up but does more damage and moves down faster. *Most of Bowser's throws deal slightly less knockback in order to combo better. *Fire Breath does not grow as weak as it does in SSB4 after a long period of time. *Bowser dashes slightly forward when executing Flying Slam. *Bowser's Flying Slam deals less damage. Moveset Taunts *Comically balances on one foot. *Leans back and lets out a roar. *Begins a sinister laughter then steps forward and roars. *Bites 5 times ferociously. On-Screen Appearance Walks in through a column of fire. Select Sound Bowser lets out a ferocious roar. Victory Poses *Steps forward as he slashes towards the screen. *Steps forward and unleashes a mighty roar. *Spins around in his shell before posing. Losing Pose Bowser begrudingly claps for the winner. Idle Poses *Clenches his fist as steam emits from his nose. *Bends back to release steam. Victory Fanfare A rock remix of the classic Super Mario Bros. level clear fanfare. Trophies Classic He's mean, part green, and knows how to make a scene: Bowser is the evil tyrant that rules the Koopa Troop and a no-good nemesis of Mario who's always kidnapping princesses. Seriously, what's his deal? Bowser is a "large and in charge" type of guy; use his weight to your advantage in Smash Bros by unleashing powerful manuevers! All-Star Being the all powerful villain that he is, many of Bowser's attacks are sure to leave a mark. Take his Flying Slam, for instance: grab a foe and you'll send them flying through the air with a slam! On the other hand, the Bowser Bomb is a drop-down attack that will be sure to squash any bugs in your way. Challenge Bowser's Fire Breath is great for whittling foes. If you're not a fan of using the Fire Breath often, perhaps a Fire Roar would be useful? Oh, and his recovery, Whirling Fortress, sends Bowser hurtling through the air. Not the most beneficial recovery, but it does look pretty hilarious... Battle Spire With a mighty roar, a bolt of lightning descends and strikes Bowser...and he transforms into Giga Bowser! This brutal beast first appears in Melee and has only grown stronger over time, as many of his attacks will send you flying, and there's no way to attack him! Perhaps panicking and running really is our best strategy... Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Mario (series) Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Subpages Category:Fighters Category:Koopas